


Favorite Student or Something Equally Lame

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Teacher-Student Relationship, i have a phd, professor wecht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a college student who accidentally finds himself signed up for Theoretical Physics class, where he meets Professor Brian Wecht. Instantly, he becomes entranced and both of them are fascinated by each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Student or Something Equally Lame

Dan grumbled to himself, settling down into a desk in the second row towards the blackboard. His short curly hair was wild, as he had just woken up 20 minutes prior to remembering he had signed up for a Theoretical Physics class. Admittedly, staying up until 6:00 A.M. writing song lyrics was not the smartest decision he had ever made, but he was too high to function anyway. He tapped his foot on the floor, his dirty, scuffed Chuck Taylors making a satisfying squeak sound on the tile floor. He did this for a few seconds, rapping his pencil on the side of his desk.

"Stop that," a voice muttered after the chalk came to a screeching halt. "It's annoying."

A pair of piercing blue eyes caught Dan's glazed-over brown ones.

"U-uh," Dan stammered, embarrassed and obviously high. "Sorry..."

"You must be Dan Avidan," the man said, setting the chalk down on the ledge and dusting off his hands. "Music major, correct?"

"Yeah. Planning on being a famous musician or something."

"I've heard about you. What's a kid like you doing in a Theoretical Physics class?"

"A kid like me?"

The professor raised an eyebrow and smirked, putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Special snowflake, 'I'm gonna be an artist', hippie type. Obviously."

"Obviously..."

"So, I'll ask again; what brings you to a Theoretical Physics class? Something tells me you're not a scientific person," the man said, his eyes flickering to Dan's stained Def Leppard t-shirt.

"Maybe I find the shit interesting," Dan replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"Do you?"

"Fuck, man, I don't know. Look, I'm not gonna cause problems. I'm not like that. Don't put me down on your list of problem children, alright?"

"I won't bother you if you do well in my class. Sound good?"

"I guess that sounds good."

That's where it all began. The asshole teacher with a constant smirk and the stoned college student bonded immensely. There was never a student so out of place in a classroom before. When Brian Wecht promised not to fuck with his student, his fingers, toes, and eyes were probably crossed. Professor Wecht never passed up an opportunity to mess with Dan. The kid made it too easy.

"...And can anyone explain what pythagoras have done?" the professor asked, pacing in front of the blackboard. "Dan?"

Dan, who was doodling the name of the hot girl who sat behind him in Improv class, looked up reluctantly and rolled his eyes. He should have been paying attention. What a fucking dweeb.

"What?"

"The definition of pythagora. Can you remember it?"

"Uh...? I mean...yeah? It's um...the uh..."

"Roxanne Darling isn't worth your time," Brian murmured, turning back to the board. "Anyway, the pythagoras understood the relation between the length of vibrating string and the musical tone it produces."

Dan rolled his eyes, sliding down into his chair with a face red with embarrassment. He glared at the back of Professor Wecht's head, pouting like a child.

After class, Dan stood up, prepared to bolt for the door. 

"Not so fast, Avidan," the professor said suddenly, his voice calm and cool as always. 

"Ugh, what? Embarrassing me in front of everyone not enough for you?"

"You should've been paying attention."

"You said you wouldn't mess with me if I didn't mess with you. So, what gives, man?"

"I knew you'd slack off, so here," the older one said, holding out a packet of papers.

"What's this?"

"The notes for the week. I expect at least a C+ on the first test of the semester, understood?"

"Seriously? Wow; thanks! That's really cool of you."

"Just pretend you're interested in what I have to say during class. And I meant what I said about Roxanne. Just...be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah; I'll be fine."

Days went by like this. Dan would get the notes for the week and study his ass off to get the grade that would keep the annoying, nosy professor out of his greasy, jewy hair. 

On a particularly stormy afternoon, Dan trudged in, tossing his bag aside carelessly and slumping down into his chair. His face was sullen and his gorgeous brown eyes were bloodshot. He remained silent the entire class, not even bothering to pretend he found any of Brian's jokes funny. They normally made him laugh just because Brian's joy in telling them was enough to make anyone smile. That day, however, Dan was far too preoccupied to even feign focus.

"Dan," Brian said, his tone less condescending than usual. "Everything alright?"

"What? I mean...yeah, man, totally. I'm just tired, I guess?"

"Bullshit. What happened? You look like garbage. Normally, it's like a cute hippy grunge garbage, but this is like apathy garbage."

Dan sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting down again. He was not looking forward to hearing 'I told you so' from the smug jackass that was his professor.

"Roxanne cheated on me," Dan groaned, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "So, go ahead and tell me how right you were."

"Ah...well...that's rough. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? I'm the one who totally didn't listen to you."

Brian sat there in silence, being terrible with emotional distress. He was so left brain about these things, that asking him to handle emotions was terribly difficult.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Was gonna cry on my roommate's shoulder for the next three days. Why?"

"We're having dinner."

"D-dinner? Isn't that like, gay or something," Dan stammered, his face turning red immediately.

"You coming or what?"

Dan groaned, rolling his eyes the way anyone who grew up in the 80's would. He pulled on his denim jacket and grabbed his bag.

"I guess dinner couldn't hurt. It's Friday, after all. Let's jam."

Brian picked up his own coat, packing up a worn out brown leather bag. He whistled idly, leaving Dan to stand awkwardly and looking around for something to say. 

"What is your deal with me," he asked finally, his mind travelling dangerously close to certain notions. "I'm just a student like everyone else."

"You're the most fascinating person in any class I've ever taught. You intrigue me," Brian replied flatly, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

Dan nodded as if he understood, though he seemed just as lost as he did before. His eyes were drawn to a picture frame with a faded photo of Brian holding a baby girl in his arms. He looked incredibly happy.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Hm? Oh...yeah, that's my baby girl," Brian replied with a contented sigh. "She's cute, I guess."

"So you're married then?"

Brian grinned widely, punching Dan in the shoulder.

"Why; you jealous?"

Dan groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm divorced," Brian chuckled, rubbing Dan's back.

They left the classroom and strolled to the down to Brian's small eco-friendly black hybrid car. Brian turned the key in the ignition, whistling quietly and waited for Dan to get settled before pulling out of the campus parking lot. Dan folded his hands in his lap awkwardly, looking out the window at the street lights.

"Don't look so scared. I won't bite you," Brian said, rolling his eyes. "Put those hands to good use, hm? Do I have to give you an assignment for that too?"

Dan blushed, rolling his eyes again. This man was absolutely insufferable. And yet, he couldn't help but laugh. There was never a dull moment with Brian. Without even thinking, Dan reached over, his fingers fumbling with the belt buckle.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he huffed, only looking over at Brian when he knew his eyes were focused on the road.

"Well, it looks like you're trying to jack me off, but you also don't know how belts work."

"Like...is that okay? I mean like, I don't know why I want to," Dan continued, finally unzipping Brian's pants successfully.

"Welp, your hands are already there, so you'd be a complete asshole to not finish what you started. I just want you to know that I'm incredibly hard to please. If you fail me, I'll have to kick you out of my car."

Dan furrowed his eyebrows, never sure if Brian was kidding or being serious. Brian locked over and rolled his eyes, ruffling Dan's hair.

"That was a joke, kid," he muttered, flicking Dan's nose. "I know your brain is fried from all that weed you insist on smoking, but try to keep up, huh?"

Dan reached into the newly opened slacks and ran his fingers along the noticeable bulge that'd formed. He blushed immediately, his palm pressed up against the thin fabric of Brian's underwear. He'd never done this before, which was a little too obvious. He finally pulled out the throbbing shaft and awkwardly held it with his skeleton-like, long fingers.

"You think too much," Brian observed, eyes still attached to the road as if unphased. "You've jacked off before. This is no different."

Dan nodded and took a deep breath, twisting his hand every so often. It became easier with Brian's quiet moans through gritted teeth. His breathing hitched, but he continued to drive as if nothing was happening. Dan tightened his grip and rubbed his thumb against the tip with a strange attentiveness. At a few points, Brian would mutter instructions or tell Dan what he was doing was mediocre/sub-par at best. The encounter was odd on account of something washing over Dan. Impulsively, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over, licking the tip slowly and attentively. Brian's hips bucked under him and he grunted with loud approval. He didn't expect it to escalate, but he certainly wasn't arguing.

"That's it, kiddo...just like that..."

With each exclamation of praise, Dan did more, eager to please the other. He sucked on half the shaft and stroked whatever wasn't in his mouth. He became more comfortable, his sucking got greedier and more exasperated. He himself couldn't keep from moaning and he wasn't sure why. Brian's focus was still on the road, but every so often, he'd press Dan further onto his cock or run his fingers through his wild curly hair. When he felt his climax building, Brian pulled over to the side of the road.

"Did...I do something wrong," Dan inquired, still stroking and licking feverishly.

"Quite the opposite," Brian muttered breathlessly, shrugging off his suit jacket. "You ever been fucked before?"

Dan's face flushed and he slowly shook his head. He was nervous as all hell as he watched Brian get out of the car and open the door on the back left. He gestured for Dan to move to the backseat and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, alright? Relax," he soothed. "We'll take it slow."

Dan nodded and wasted no time kicking off his torn jeans as he climbed into the back seat and laid back. Brian searched the floor of the car for something and held out a small container. Dan looked confused, which, was probably his own fault. He watched way too much porn, where for the most part, lubrication doesn't exist.

"Spit doesn't cut it," Brian chuckled, almost as if he'd read Dan's mind. "It can help, but you're gonna want more than that."

Dan nodded slowly as seeing the size of Brian's cock confirmed that he'd probably feel a bit of pain. Brian worked on himself first, stroking himself tenderly before handing the container to Dan.

"It's still gonna hurt," Brian murmured with a shrug. "But, it'll hurt less and not for very long."

Dan must have spaced out because the next thing he knew, Brian was hovering above him on his hands and knees and pressing his lubed finger against his tight entrance. Dan shuddered and moaned quietly as Brian fingered and prodded. It was a good thing Brian took initiative because Dan was still taking in what was happening.

"Ready?" Brian asked, pressing the head of his cock against the well-lubed entrance.

"Fuck it, I'm totally ready. How bad could it b-"

Brian pushed the tip in and Dan felt like his breath left his body. He dug his nails into Brian's arms and gritted his teeth.

"Don't. Fucking. Move," Dan breathed, biting down on his lip.

"You alright, kid?"

"Just...ease it in...I'm good."

Brian stifled a laugh and tried his best to slowly press the rest of his cock inside. Dan's toes curled and wrapped his legs around Brian's waist. It was painful for sure.

"A-alright...I-I think you can...y'know..."

Brian grinned and made shallow, slow thrusts until Dan adjusted a bit more.

"Trust me, you'll feel better once I hit your sweet spot."

"The fuck are you even talking abo-"

Brian finally thrust in until he was at the base and Dan arched his back, moaning louder than he probably intended. The thrusts were still slow, but much deeper and much more pleasurable for both of them. Brian picked up the pace and rested one of Dan's long, spindly legs over his shoulder, allowing him better leverage. Dan stroked his own hardened cock and no longer felt the need to keep any type of composure. Brian was quieter, finding Dan's almost musical moans of sheer ecstasy far more enjoyable. He quickened his thrusts as he neared his orgasm, and Dan rushed to an eager climax by stroking himself even faster. With one last exasperated moan, they both came, Dan throwing his head back with desperate orgasmic bliss and Brian thrusting as deep as he could and holding until he'd emptied himself. They both panted and silence fell between them before Brian pulled out and cleaned himself off.

"Clean yourself up. I'll make some macaroni when we get to my place," he said casually, pulling up his pants and settling in the driver's seat.

"U-uh..."

"Unless you wanna pick something up along the way?"

"I...thank you," Dan said quietly, examining the cum all over his t-shirt awkwardly.

"For what?"

"That was...nice, I guess. I mean, I feel better."

"You think I did that on purpose," Brian snorted. "That's cute. I'll take it. You're welcome."


End file.
